Sylvie (Fullbuster) Redfox
'Sylviana (Fullbuster) Redfox '''is a mage of the Fairy Tail guild and the daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. She is the wife of Laurie Redfox, whereas she took his name following their marriage. She is a deuteragonist in the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Next Generation. Appearance Sylvie is a young attractive woman with a full chest and curvaceous body. She has long dark blue hair with bold curls and blue eyes that match. Her guild mark is on her right breast to match the placement of her father and brother, it is also blue. She has a round face and large eyes with long lashes. She wears a light layer of makeup, including blush, brown eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss. As for her apparel, Sylvie generally wears dresses, mostly sleeveless ones in the summer and spring time that show most of her legs. At times, her hair is worn in a braid, especially if Marigold gets her hands on it. When they first met, Marigold fixed Sylvie's long and wet hair into a braid, allowing the two girls to bond. However, she hardly ever fixes her hair herself, so it's most often left down. Personality Sylvie has a rather eccentric personality, wherein she scolds Nashi over her unlady-like behavior, yet at the same time will unconsciously strip before fellow guild members as if she were just taking off her jacket. She's rather protective of her twin brother, and was initially closed towards others and had a very shy personality. Due to heartbreak from Laurie's disappearance from Fairy Tail, rain began to follow Sylvie wherever she went, which lead to her staying within her home rather than every going to Fairy Tail, or even becoming a member. This enclosure led to her overprotective personality towards Gideon since he was her only companion during her time alone. Which lead to a rivalry with Nashi, whom she fought for the attention of Gideon with. Due to spending so little time outside her own, she became very depressed and lonely and would become terribly anxious when leaving the house. The fact that her emotions would change the weather also made her very self-conscious, actively working to conceal herself from the rest of the world. After Marigold's arrival, she joined the guild officially and began to leave her house much more regularly. She soon began to show a much more manic side, behaving happy, sweet, overly confident, and wonderfully strange.Category:Female CharactersCategory:Characters History While as a very young child Sylvie would play with the other children of Fairy Tail, upon discovering her Rain Woman abilities, she became quite reclusive. After the rain started, Sylvie became so depressed that the rain never stopped. She would spend almost all her time indoors. Nonetheless, many of the others would still come to visit her in the Fullbuster home altogether. This included many members of the Dragneel Family, as well as Laurie Redfox. Since they first met, the rather shy Sylvie was attached to Laurie, and would spend any moment she could with him, usually wrapping her arm around him and refusing to let go until the very moment his parents dragged him away. In fact, once the rain began, he was there with Gideon and Sylvie to support her. However, he later left Sylvie when his father reacted poorly to him rejecting the path as a Dragonslayer. When he returned five years later, Gideon was very restrictive, not allowing Laurie to see Sylvie for quite some time because of the hurt he caused her. Synopsis Sylvie is first mentioned in the second chapter of Volume I, where Gideon explains to Marigold that she's his twin sister, but stays home most of the time due to the fact that she's a rain woman, causing a cloud of rain to follow her wherever she goes. Liddan elaborates that she's actually quite well practice with her magic, despite being unable to control the rain, but Nashi disagrees, making it clear she isn't fond of her. Sylvie makes her first appearance in Chapter 13: Sylvie, where her father returns from his job at the Love and Lucky, finding his house drenched in a rainstorm. He goes to talk with Sylvie in her bedroom, asking her to make it snow instead. She does, and he starts to pull the snowflakes in from the window, claiming he's looking for two identical ones. When Sylvie explains that no two snowflakes are alike, Gray denies it, saying that there are other snowflakes just like his, they're just hard to find. Gray asks Sylvie to come down the guildhall, saying maybe she'll find her "snowflake". She agrees. The next day, Sylvie goes to the guildhall, but is too nervous to go inside. Having caused a rainfall, Nashi suddenly bursts outside, starting a fight. It ends when Nashi steps into a puddle, that in turn grows into a water sphere, trapping her. Sylvie freezes the sphere then runs off, leaving Nashi frozen in the front of the guild. Running away, she takes a wrong turn, and ends up on the path to Marigold's, bringing her rain with her. When she arrives at her house, she's surprised to find anyone there in the middle of the woods. Marigold, who was in the middle of gardening, remarks on the rain, saying "lovely rain we're having." Sylvie, so emotionally exhausted, breaks into tears at the idea that someone was genuinely thankful for her presence. Marigold takes her inside, gives her tea and cookies, and comes to realize she's the Sylvie from the Fullbuster's she'd heard about. As Marigold runs through Sylvie's dilemma, she asks if people are mean to her because of the rain. Sylvie realizes that she's been so isolated, that she's the one causing her own sadness. Magic and Abilities '''Hurricane shatter: ' Trivia * Sylvie has a giant stuffed bear named "Blue", however, the bear is a soft peach color. She received the bear when she was five from Gray, at the time it was a few inches taller than her and she could barely lift it. Category:Fairy Tail